Bloody Holder
Autors Note: before you read this, You need to know that this OC is inspired in the TV Show Doctor Who. Who is Him? He is'' "Bloody Holder", a Timecolt from another planet called Gallopfrey, He Actually's have 163 Years old, and it's in his '''3th' Generation (or form). You can look his history in This Page '3th Generation?, What is this?' Well, before he dies, he can regenerates, changing every cell of her body, ie, he change her physical aspect, but he can still remember every of him old "Generations" or lives. 'So, Him never Dies?' No no no, He can do the Regeneration only 12th times, ie, only 13 lives, or 13 differents body's. Anyways, What is that he does? He Travel in Time and Space with her T.A.R.D.I.S. , but, him never Travel alone, he need a companion, that is the Curse of the Timecolts, and, he don't have an special talent or a Cutie Mark. ''T.A.R.D.I.S. ? Time And Relative Dimensions in the Space, It's a Time Machine, with a Chamaleon function to camouflage in the time that you actually stay, Actually her Tardis it's Stolen. History He escapes from the Time War (Timecolts vs Daleks), but him lost every memories of how they arrived in this planet, he only known that a lot of timecolts are death by the Time War, included her family, him arrived with 64 years old in the Everfree Forest. He had a lot of 'Companions' who accompanied in him adventure, but the first companion is "Tonny", a white pegasus who he saves from 'The Shadow' (The Principal Enemy of Bloody Holder), they are together for 5 years , but when Bloody's I regenerates Tonny leaves him. Him adventures beggins here, 'cause Shadow it's the causative of the most part of the problems that Bloody's had. Bloody Holder actually dies 3 times: #In him First form (Bloody I), at the age of 72 years old, in the 'Second World War' by Blitzkrieg Pony'', on September 9th, 1945. #In him Second form (Bloody II), at the age of 138 years old, in The Limbo War by The Shadow (in Winged Shine form), on June 6th, 2013. #And in him Third form (Bloody III), but, the Female third form (yes, in this point the history had 2 Bloody's, but you need to read it to understand), at the age of 142 years old, in a dead point in the time, located on Hawaii, November 22th, 1936. This last death creates a Time Pardox, and the Bloody's history actually it's a loop, he must to stop this loop evading him death. Bloody Holder Companions (on order) You can see the companions Here! Bloody Holder Adventures Some Images from him adventures and Comics. Prologue 04.jpg|The Adventure Beggins Again Ask40.jpg|Bloody's I Ask27-4.jpg|Male to Female Regeneration. Never Happend 01.jpg The Impossible Unicorn 97.jpg|THE PARADOX part6-01.jpg|Tha Last Adventure of Bloody II SecondBloody.jpg|Last escenes after him death Bloody Reference.jpg|Reference You can see, and help with the adventures here, 'cause him history is actually Unfinished Category:Unicorn Pony Category:Timelord Category:Bloody Holder Category:OC Category:Ask Blog Category:Unicorn Category:Unicorns